That Idiot
by leafy89
Summary: Himeko couldn't POSSIBLY fall in love with Bossun. Seriously, he's a weak little idiot. Himeko refuses to admit that she wants anything to happen, but jealousy can work wonders on a girl. And with so many people to be jealous of, this Onihime has a loooong road ahead of her. My first fanfic! … Well, this should be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at a Fanfic! I am almost done watching SKET Dance, and I decided to give this a shot. Anyways, this is Himeko x Bossun. It will probably have many chapters, but that depends on if anybody likes it. So no pressure!

Leafy does not own SKET Dance! If Leafy did, Tsubaki would ALWAYS be a cat-boy! Muhahaha! Jaa, hajimarimasu~!

Prologue

'Is it just me, or are there more and more girls clingin' to Bossun every day? Not that it bothers me or anything, but it's definitely wierd, right? Saaya obviously has feelings for the idiot and is constantly loitering in our club room to "feed Hoosuke." Roman, of course, still sees Bossun as her prince and randomly barges into the storyline using her strange Shoujo powers. Plus, ever since the new Student Council was formed, Usami's been rubbin' all over Bossun when she turns into Bunny.'

'Well, it ain't any of my business anyway. Bossun's just a really close friend, and surely it's making him uncomfortable too, ya know?'

'I doubt it.'

'That red-horned caterpillar is more naïve than his twin sometimes. But… maybe he isn't as naïve as I thought. I can't help but get all flustered when I remember what went on at the school trip. He said that he doesn't really have special feelings for me, but… how do I feel about him?'

'Ha! As if I would fall for someone so stupid! Yeah, that's it! Any feelings that I think might be romantic are actually just admiration and respect. It's not like I l-like him… right?'

I could feel my face heating up as I reached that point in my thoughts. 'Do I really like Bossun?!' I might have come to a solid conclusion had I not looked to my right at that moment.

There he was— the very person in question… wearing a COCONUT BRA and a GRASS SKIRT?! Bossun had that pathetic look on his face as he swayed his hands in time to the Hawaiian music Switch was playing. Of course, I did what anybody woulda done in this situation: slap him through a wall, screaming, " WHY ARE YA A FREAKIN' HULA GIRL, DUMBASS?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I had a bit of a predicament the other day. After I wrote the prologue, I had no idea what the storyline would be! In the words of Saotome Roman, I'm such a klutz. Tee-hee! Don't worry, I found a way to make it work!

I finished watching SKET Dance. It took a whole two weeks! But! I made a disastrous mistake in the prologue! Saaya has confessed to Bossun and he actually knows she likes him. THUS, this story is officially an alternative ending to the anime. That is all.

Leafy does not own SKET Dance. If Leafy did, Kibitsu Momoka would be based on Leafy and Leafy would be famous, too. Jaa, hajimarimasu~!

Chapter 1

It was a normal day after school in the SKET dan club room- Pfft, who am I kiddin'?! No day is "normal" at Kaimei.

Anyways, Switch, Bossun, and I were just waitin' for any possible requests from concerned students. Hell, I was so bored that I even woulda taken a request to go to a mountain and yodel.

Just then, Bossun had leant in my direction to pick up a toy robot, making me self-concious. I had a small emotional panic attack, and, long story short, Bossun ended up lying in a pile of rubble, dressed as a hula girl.

However, I then realized that I had made a crucial mistake; the next room over was the Girl's Manga Club.

Oh, boy.

A young Saotome Roman glanced up from her (horribly drawn) manga to see her love on the ground, dying of blood loss.

Cue Otome Filter!

Suddenly, the room was a background of Sakura trees on a grassy hill with the sky aglow with the colors of sunset. Switch and I watched in aggravation as Roman dropped to her knees in slow-motion, landing at the side of an unconscious Bossun.

"Oh, my prince!" she cried out as her kouhai watched in awe. "Are you alright?! Speak to me!"

Somehow, Bossun seemed to wake up and put on a heroic face, saying,"I'm fine, my princess. I'm just glad… I could take the blow instead of you."

All color drained from me and Switch's figures. I couldn't believe she had the power to make _our_ Bossun seem like _that _gentleman.

"This girl is freakishly skilled," I commented.

"I could marry _this_ Bossun (lol)," an annoying computer-generated voice from the person to my left observed.

I shot Switch a "You shut up!" and a quick glare before once again resting my eyes on the idiotic scene currently unfolding.

"No prince! You can't die!" ranted the dramatic teen. "I know, I'll save you with a kiss!"

Oh that makes sense… wait, WHAT?!

Roman started lowering her face as the other Manga Club members squealed like fangirls.

Oh, no ya don't! _Nobody_ kisses my-I mean-_our_ Bossun! I might have stupidly yelled that and punched Roman, but, luckily, the real Bossun came to his senses first.

Frantically crawling backwards on all-fours, Bossun unskillfully, but effectively, evaded the affectionate attack.

"No, look! Totally fine! No kissing needed here!" he shouted while flailing to prove he was fine, only to flinch and rub the side of his face where I had hit him.

Suddenly, I felt a bit guilty.

Roman pouted and reluctantly bid us farewell before re-drawing the wall.

I sweat-dropped after turning around to see Bossun also pouting. It was hard to take him seriously when he still looked like a hula girl, though.

"Ah…sorry 'bout that Bossun," I said, scratching the back of my head nervously. How could I make this up to him… oh, I know!

"Here, have a blue cheese Pelocan!" I said, shoving the precious candy in his mouth. And… he started barfing.

"What the heck's yer problem? Pelocans are a delicacy! Can't you appreciate their superiority among candies?!" I continued my rant while violently flinging the idiot around by his shoulders until Switch interrupted.

"Naa, Himeko. Do you want to know why Bossun was hula dancing?" Switch asked.

I turned to look at the otaku and responded, "No, not really."

"YOU WANT TO KNOW, RIGHT?" he repeated, a freaky twinkle in his eye.

"Nope!" I stood my ground.

"Well, since you asked, I shall now explain what occurred!" he said, going into monologue mode. "Once upon a time!"

"It was a only few minutes ago!" I interrupted, losing my temper.

"I'm telling the story here!" Switch retorted. "Anyways, I was telling Bossun that there is going to be a school dance held here at Kaimei on Friday. I asked if he could dance at all, and he said he could. I said prove it and voila!" He gestured towards hula-girl Bossun.

I would have commented on Bossun's inability to dance, but something else in Switch's story had made my ears perk up like a cat's.

"Ehh?! Really?! A dance?! Like, with fancy dresses and d-dates?!" My eyes were practically shining as I envisioned myself wearing an elegant dress, with a million guys fawning over me.

Bossun, on the other hand, seemed considerably less enthusiastic. "What's the big deal? Why would I learn how to dance, get a fancy suit, and ask out a girl just to go to some lame dance?"

"I forgot to mention one crucial bit of information. The Student Council will be funding the dance," stated Switch.

"So?" Asked Bossun.

"The entire Student Council will also be participating," finished Switch.

All of a sudden, there were flames in Bossun's eyes. "Tsubaki will be dancing, huh? I can't let him outdo me!"

He stood up from his seat on the bench and clenched his fist, shouting, " Tsubaki's goin' DOWN!"

Well, that's nothing new. But at that moment, the door suddenly slid open, revealing an aggravated former Student Council president. The next thing that came out of his mouth shocked us all.

"I think that Tsubaki broke up with Saaya!"


End file.
